borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question about Accuracy
I just got to thinking while I was making a new hunter (for the 3rd time or so but anyways) Does crouching help with accuracy or not. I've never really crouch shot on here except when ducking for cover. If anyone knows, or wants to test this, let me know Minuete ______________________________________________________________________________________ Yes and no. No, because crouching doesn't give you bonus accuracy, but you're much harder to hit. When you're getting shot screen shakes and you can't aim your tagret. And of course you will not lose your /shield/health points. So it's better to crouch when you're shooting (especially when using sniper rifle or other slow weapon). ______________________________________________________________________________________ Good to know. Sad thing is, I'm a hunter using a Masher revolver to snipe with (2.3x Zoom|71% Acc.) Minuete ---- While discussing accuracy, I thought I'd toss in my own questions on the topic. I had never understood how the numbers worked exactly, (other than higher is more accurate,) until reading the accuracy article. I understand now that it's the percent of a 90 degree cone you WON'T be missing your shot throughout. This is a rather sensible way to work it. However, a couple minor things I wonder... The article uses an example of a 70% machine gun with a 50% bonus having an effective accuracy of 80%. How is it 80? I would understand 85...is that a mistake on the writer's part, or am I missing something? It also points out that 50% isn't much more accurate than 25%, which I understand completely. But at what point does a gun start to feel "accurate"? I realize that's dependent on the shot range and therefore what kind of weapon we're talking about. I don't care about shotguns, so much, but for a mid-range weapon and for a sniper, what is a good accuracy to shoot for? (I could ask the same questions about recoil, for which there is no wiki page, so I'm not even sure how that's calculated...) Azuarc 00:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ The more accuracy your gun has- the higher your chance to hit center of screen is. I don't know it is right written but i'll show this on picture :P. http://img255.imageshack.us/img255/1636/beztytuuwm.png So i think 100 accuracy= always shooting to the center of the screen. For mid-range combat you should use revolvers, shotguns, machineguns or SMG (eventually strong or fast pistols) : Heh, thanks, but I got that part. I was looking for some slightly more specific answers. Yes, 100 is perfectly accurate, and so 99 is a 1% differential in your firing arc (out of 45 degrees in any direction, according to the wiki, so a little under half a degree.) Mathematically, I understand that, but I don't have a good sense of intuition for how much better 90.0 accuracy is over 80.0...I suppose I could get all nerdy and do some real math to find out, but I was just wondering what sort of comfort zone people use. : And I'm still perplexed over the 70 + 50% imp = 80 thing. It's true that an accuracy of 80 is a margin of error of 20, and degrading that by 50% would take on another 10 for a margin of 30, e.g. 70 Accuracy. But going in the other direction, that's simply not true. Having an error margin of 30 and improving upon that by 50% would be nixing 15 of that window, and getting an accuracy of 85. If we were talking about a speed, (reload rate, firing rate, etc.,) I'd agree, because rate is the inverse of time, and the time is what we really care about there. But in this case, we are increasing (or improving anyway) the value we want. Azuarc 05:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Well Like you said for the comfort zone for people, anything 70-90% is good for me. Most of the time I have scoped weapons on top of fast firing rate so it, in a way, cancels itself out lol. But your one 70+50% is a little confusing to say the least bit. Minuete ______________________________________________________________________________________ IMO, Combat rife: semi-auto: more than 92, auto more than 85. sniper: must higher than 95 (coz the advantage of sniper is get a critical shot) hence.. if guns lower than this.. i wont use them.. SMG as a fast-fire weapon with elemental dmg.. i would say higher than 80 is enough..to revolver, with elemetal dmg (above 90) with high physical dmg (above 93) Rodney1217 13:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Because Accuracy is your shot variance, I have four comfort zones: fast guns, medium and slow speed guns, sniping guns (not only s. rifles), and point-blank guns. With fast guns (Rate 8+), accuracy is secondary to damage for me, as the sheer volume of shots ensures the majority of them will hit their mark. Comfort zone: 75+. With slower guns, I want to make every shot count. Comfort zone: 90+. With snipers (be they sniper rifles, revolvers, or even rocket launchers) every shot MUST count. Comfort zone: 97+. With point-blank guns (most shotguns, some revolvers and SMGs) I get in the face of enemies, so they fill the entire shot box. Comfort zone: 0+. --Volkai 23:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC)